


[mix] Arise, Arise

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix of Tar-Ancalimë and one of her serving women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] Arise, Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> Treat for Talullah who said she would enjoy getting a fanmix. One song here reminded me so much of a Tar-Ancalimë trying to prevent one of her serving-women from getting married, so I went from there. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Stock image from [Dazzle Stock](http://dazzle-stock.deviantart.com/). Art of Númenor by [feliche](http://feliche.deviantart.com/art/Numenor-349947504).

[Arise, Arise: serving woman of Tar-Ancalimë](http://8tracks.com/isilindale/arise-arise-serving-woman-of-tar-ancalime?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

**1\. Blue Bell Knoll - Cocteau Twins**  
_There, you can have my youth, I know I have loved  
Started to see him, 'till when I married him_

Tar-Ancalimë, who loved Mámandil till learning the truth, finds the love in her heart die along with any trust of men. 

**2\. Ohureo - Baka Beyond**  
_(translation unavailable)_

Young, alone, and living under fear of her mistress, a young serving woman dreams her mother back to life to rescue her from her difficult life. 

**3\. Sunset - Tarja Turunen**  
_(instrumental)_

The serving woman, now grown, meets a handsome man by the city. 

**4\. Maya Gold - Mike Oldfield**  
_(instrumental)_

Though the serving woman is in love, fearing her mistress's wrath she admires him from afar and dreams a happily ever after she could never have. 

**5\. Fear-Allabain - Capercaillie**  
_(translation)_  
Arise, arise and go with a shout of gladness  
Your heart it is that knows best  
Arise, arise and go with a shout of gladness  
Set your feet on the highway 

Hearing of Hallacar's plans to set up a feast for the serving women so they may all marry, the young serving woman heads out with gladness. 

**6\. An Grianan/Horse With a Heart - Altan**  
_(instrumental)_

At the feast, full of smiles and laughter, the serving woman and her man enjoy merriment and the promise of marriage while Tar-Ancalimë sits away, thinking the laughters were aimed at her. 

**7\. Ite, Missa Est - Tarja Turunen**  
_(instrumental)_

Tar-Ancalimë watches the serving woman from afar. 

**8\. Jig of Life - Kate Bush**  
_Never, never say goodbye  
To my part of your life!_

Tar-Ancalimë seeks to prevent the serving-woman from marrying, but Hallacar's voice leads her to freedom, and Tar-Ancalimë watches as all her serving-women break free of her. 

_And you will dance with me in the sunlit pools._  
We are of the going water and the gone.  
We are of water in the holy land of water  
And all that's to come runs in  
With the thrust on the strand. 


End file.
